


Dear Peter Parker

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers), cinnamontoastcronch



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: A full Dear Evan Hansen AU series. Peter is infatuated with Michelle J. Osborn as he faces conflict with her brother Harry, his best friend. When tragedy strikes, Peter finds himself inserting a narrative to Harry’s life to provide comfort to the Osborn family.





	Dear Peter Parker

_Maybe this year, we decide we're not giving up before we've tried. This year, we make a new start._ **  
**

When Uncle Ben died, Aunt May’s greatest fear was having to raise Peter alone. He was young and still broken from the loss of his parents. May was destroyed over her own loss. She felt too young for it, and it crumbled her world to try and imagine how the boy must have felt when she was barely hanging on by a thread.

The only way she could fix it was by smiling all the time. Aunt May had only ever played the cool aunt for Peter. She didn’t know how to raise a child. She had never tried before. This was nothing like babysitting. There was this small boy in her house, like a ghost wandering the halls, looking to her for answers she couldn’t give him. She couldn’t explain why the world would be cruel enough to take so much from them. May couldn’t explain to him what they did to deserve this or where they went wrong, as much as she spent every day asking herself.

Peter deserved so much better than her, so all she could do was pretend things would get better one day when she was never sure.

_Another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say. I'm kinda coming up empty, can't find my way to you._

Try as she did, May couldn’t know what was happening in Peter’s life if he didn’t tell her. He was such a good kid, she wanted to believe he would tell her if something was wrong. It was delusional and childish to live this way, but the idea of solving a problem she couldn’t tell was there was suffocating to her. Perhaps at his expense, she paid the ignorance her choice.

So when Peter came home with a black eye, she handed him the ice pack wondering just how much she was failing him and whether there was a way for her to make it up. He never talked about bullies but she knew something had to be wrong. Kids don’t just get shyer as days go. Something makes them crawl into a shell. She missed her innocent little kid, always happy and jumping around with remarkable energy. The more Peter shrunk into himself and his secrets, the more May wondered who was laying hands on her child and how blind she let herself be.

Peter would never know the kind of fear she would feel every day before he came home.

_Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this? I don't know if you can tell but this is me just pretending to know._

Getting concerned like this shook her so much she began panicking everyday until he came home. At least there, he was safe with her. She would give anything to protect him from the world. Something was wrong with her boy, and she was standing around waiting for someone else to fix the problem. Aunt May never had a chance to mature after losing Ben. It was always easier to worry about Peter than to think about her grief.

Ultimately, that made her entire life worrying about Peter but never taking action.

When he was missing after the ferry accident, May drove herself into such a frenzy that she made the wrong moves over and over as she tried to confront him about what had changed. Instead of asking, she heard herself demanding a solution from him, demanding answers she wanted so long ago.

With every demand, she told herself just how much she was to blame for this. If she had been different, if she had been better, Peter wouldn’t feel like he needed to hide things from her. As she continued, she could see the tears welling up in his eyes, forcing her rant to an end.

How could she be so blind?

_So where's the map? I need a clue 'cause the scary truth is I'm flying blind and I'm making this up as I go._

May walked into the apartment that day to tell Peter things would be different. She told her boss she wouldn’t stay overtime anymore. She committed to being there for him. She was a mother now, his mother. He didn’t have to call her that for her to understand that it was her job to be his every solution, his biggest confidante.

It was time for her to take responsibility, to grow up.

So she came home early. He told her he got his job back at the Stark Internship, but she was ready to put her foot down. Peter didn’t need this internship. It was killing him. He needed help. He needed support. May needed to make the bad people go away for him in a way that she’d never stepped up to do before.

She coached herself in her room, hearing him call for her. It would break his heart at first to lose this job but May knew that with time he’d see what she sees; Peter doesn’t need this job to have a future. He is a bright, perfect boy with his entire future ahead of him. It was time for her to let him know just how proud she was of him, and how confident she was that he would live a remarkable life. He needed her to step in and tell him to take a break.

So a few minutes later, she marched her way to his room. It took everything in her to face this fear. Peter needed her to be brave. He needed her, not just a cool Aunt May.

The familiar red and blue suit standing in his room was enough to startle her into silence, swallowing, she could only think something had happened to Peter when she saw the small hero pull off his mask. She’d know the back of his head anywhere.

That was her Peter.


End file.
